In Edoras
by ME132
Summary: AU. Eight year old Eowyn loves swords and horses more than anything. Her older cousin Theodred returns from a trip to Minas Tirith bringing with him the Sons of the Steward...read more to find out.
1. A Siblings Brawl

The first meeting of Eowyn and Faramir, and it is not in the Houses of Healing enjoy

* * *

"Eomer!"

An eight-year-old Eowyn stormed down the hallway of the Golden Hall fire burning in her eyes. Her breeches and shirt were soaking wet, bits of straw were caught in the tangles of her blonde hair and mud was streaked across her face. As she stomped down the hallway, puddles of murky water formed in her boots' wakes.

That is the last time that she would walk through a doorway without checking above for a bucket filled with water.

She came to the heavy door and swung it open full force. As it slammed into the wall, the men in the Golden Hall looked up, them including the twelve-year-old Eomer. The boy smiled at his sisters' disheveled appearance. Obviously his gadget had worked.

"Hello Sister. Did you slip and fall in the mud again?" he spoke with an innocent grin. "You have been so clumsy these days."

"Eomer! I am going to KILL you!" she screamed before taking off after her older brother. He laughed and ran away from the guards he was standing with and took off across the hall.

An amused King Theoden watched as his niece sprinted after Eomer with a burning passion for revenge in her eyes. Glancing ahead towards his nephew he saw Eomer had a good ten foot lead on the girl, Theoden knew he wouldn't be that far ahead for long. He knew deep down that he should probably stop the children and teach them a proper lesson in manners for the hall, but he could not make himself do it.

Their mother had died only 10 months ago and their father two months earlier. Eowyn and Eomer were just beginning to function normally without them, he did not want to scold them while they were having some harmless fun.

Eowyn trapped her brother on one side of the table and glared daggers at him. "If I get my hands on you Brother, I swear, you will not be able to ride a horse for weeks!!"

Eomer laughed, "You know Eowyn, I did not think you were so thickheaded to fall for such a simple prank—twice." and then darted to the left. "But apparently I was wrong!" he called back after her.

Eowyn responded quickly to his dash and chased after him only a few feet behind. She was faster than her brother was; she knew it. Seeing an opportunity, she dove, grabbing Eomer around the waist and tackling him to the ground. The siblings landed on the stone floor with a thud and Eowyn wrestled to stay on top of him. Struggling to hold down both his arms she viciously bit the hand that was trying to pull her hair. Eomer yelped in pain, letting go of her gold locks. Eowyn then cried out as suddenly she was lifted up in the air.

"Hey!" she cried. Thrashing in her captures' grasp she turned around to see her cousin Theodred holding her away from Eomer long enough so he could get up. "Theodred!" she yelled at the man in his late twenties. "You let him get away! I was winning!"

"Hello to you too little one." Theodred spoke smiling. He had been in Gondor for the past few weeks, sorting out trade routes with the steward. Slowly he put Eowyn's feet back on the ground and laughed. Her bottom lip was stuck out in a pout and her wet hair was hanging in her face.

"I am not little either." She scowled.

Theodred laughed. "No you are not little. For I swear you have grown since I last saw you." He bent down to her level and said. "I do hope Eowyn, that you will not be angry at me for long. For I have brought guests back from Gondor with me, and it would be most embarrassing to have my cousin mad at me during their stay."

Eowyn perked up a little. Though she was shy at times, she did like to meet people from different lands. "Who came with you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Theodred brushed some of the wet strands out of her eyes and smiled. "The sons of the steward have decided to come to Edoras to finalize some trade routes with my father."

Eowyn pouted again. "So I won't get to play with them? Cause they are grown-ups?"

The older man laughed. "We shall see Princess. Maybe I will take you riding with us when I show them the plains."

Eowyn's face lit up at the mention of riding. Her favorite pastime besides using the sword. "Really?"

"We will see." Theodred said as he rubbed the top of her head as he stood. Looking down at her he sighed and said, "Well, I was hoping to introduce the sons of Denethor to a little lady, but you will have to do I suppose."

Eowyn giggled and for the first time noticed the two men standing a few feet away from her cousin. With a goofy smile on her face, she stood next to Theodred as he said. "Eowyn, I would like to introduce to you the Sons of Denethor. The eldest is Boromir." He said pointing to a tall, muscular man with maple colored hair. Looking to Eowyn he whispered, "He is rumored to be the best swordsmen in Middle Earth, maybe he will teach you a thing or two." Eowyn bobbed her head as the tall man nodded and gave a little smile.

"And the other is Faramir, he is four years younger than his brother, just like you are to Eomer." Theodred said. "And this, men of Gondor, is my cousin Eowyn." He said with a pat on her head. The brothers smiled and gave their hellos.

Eowyn grinned and nodded her head in respect to the older men. Turning to Faramir she said, "Older brothers can be a pain, can't they Faramir?"

King Theoden then stepped forward. "Eowyn—"he scolded. "Use the proper titles."

Eowyn bit her lip in shame as she caught her mistake. Bowing her head to the ground, she said in a whisper. "Forgive me my Lord Faramir, I did not mean to offend you so." Her face blushed with embarrassment as she dragged a toe across the stone floor.

The man called Faramir stepped forward with a smile on his face. His hair was fairer then his brothers and there was great kindness in his eyes. Kneeling on the ground before her he spoke gently. "Nay my Lady Eowyn. For no offense has been taken, you may call me Faramir."

Eowyn raised her chin and gave a little smile. "Well, then you must call me Eowyn." She said.

"Alright then." Faramir said with a grin. "We shall use no titles." Going to stand back next to his brother, he added, "And to answer your earlier question Eowyn, yes, older brothers can become a pain once in a while."

Boromir turned to his little brother and grinned, "Not as annoying as little siblings are I can assure you."

At this point King Theoden went over to the sons of Gondor to greet them. As his father talked Theodred bent over and whispered to Eomer and Eowyn. "Dinner is going to be served soon, for there is a feast in honor of the lords Boromir and Faramir of Gondor. You two should go to your rooms and get ready."

Eomer nodded and took Eowyn's hand as they made haste to be ready for the feast that night.

TBC ----soon


	2. The Difference of Dresses and Tunics

AN: thankyou everyone for your kind reviews and support on this new fic of mine. Onwards I say!!

* * *

Standing in her room Eowyn was once again in a foul mood. She was being forced to wear a dress for the meal that night. Normally her uncle could care less about her breeches and shirts that she always wore; but whenever there was to be a big meal, King Theoden put his foot down and insisted she dressed like a lady.

"Are you sure I have to wear THIS one?" she complained to her maid.

It was her least favorite of her dresses, --well in truth, she hated ALL her dresses. Nevertheless, this one was terrible; it was a light purple with frilly layers and too many ties. Heavens above when she had to start wearing a bodice underneath all this as well! She would not be able to sit down.

The older lady shook her head and sighed. Always difficult it was, getting little Eowyn dressed. "Well my child, you do have to wear a dress tonight. Do you not want to look pretty for the Sons of the Steward?'

Her nose wrinkled into a frown. "I don't want to look pretty if it means I have to wear this dress." Staring at her reflection in the mirror she scowled. "I look like a wedding cake."

"And wedding cakes are pretty."

"Not as dresses."

"But you look pretty in it." The maid pleaded.

"Can I wear another dress?"

There was a long pause as the maid contemplated whether she wished to redo all the ties once more. "Fine." The lady sighed, defeated, "Which one?"

Eowyn trotted over to her closet and stood there for a moment, tapping her foot and pursing her lips in thought. "How about this one?" she said pulling one from the dark.

"My lady that is not a dress, that is your cousins' old night shirt that you took from him."

"But it is long like a dress."

"Eowyn..."

"I was rather hoping that you wouldn't notice."

"Eowyn..."

"Fine." After another moment of pondering, she pulled out a dark blue one. "Is this one alright?" she preferred it over her other dresses, it was easy to put on and there were hardly any layers to it. "It is my favorite color."

The old maid sighed again. "Alright child, blue is what you shall wear."

After many more minutes of undressing, dressing, brushing hair and braiding hair (much against Eowyn's will) she was ready to go down to dinner. She stepped out into the hallway and began to make her way towards the sounds of merry men and talking women. As she trotted her way down the hall, she was stopped by the clash of metal on metal. It was coming from a large window that looked over the practice fields. Eowyn glanced up and down the hallway; she should really be on her way to dinner right now—but watching whoever was in the sparing field would not take more than a few minutes. She stood in front of the tall window that was just above her head; reaching up with her arms she pulled herself up on the edge with a grunt.

"Stupid dress." She muttered as she tried to sit as best she could on the windowsill. Looking down at the beaten field her smoky eyes sparkled at the site below her. Two of the guards were practicing with the sword in the beaten down field, mounted on their horses. Eowyn watched, entranced as they quickly swung back and forth at each other. The ringing sound of two blades meeting was her favorite sound in the world.

"I wish I were that good." She spoke to herself. When she still lived with her parents her and Eomer would make frequent visits to see her uncle in Edoras, and every time they were there, Theodred would teach her a little more with the blade. Now that she lived here in the House of Theoden, she had daily lessons with her brother.

She sat there, amazed by the speed and agility that they possessed. Wishing and praying that when she grew up she could be a shield maiden and go into battle. Eowyn was broken harshly from her thoughts as a low voice surprised her.

"Should you not be in the hall My Lady?"

Eowyn bit her lip and swallowed nervously. She knew who was behind her. Raising her head high on her neck, she mentally told herself to stay strong. She turned slowly and came face to face with Grima Wormtounge. His pale complexion was sickening, and it looked like he had not seen the light of day in his years. His dark beady eyes stared into her very soul, giving Eowyn a haunting feeling that sent chills down her spine.

"What do you want?" she said, annoyed.

"You should be in the Hall now, My Lady. Your uncle is waiting for you." His ghostlike voice said. He reached up and moved a strand of dark greasy hair from his face before stretching out his hand to grab Eowyn around the waist to pull her down from the windowsill.

"Don't touch me!" Eowyn cried. She shoved his arm away and jumped down from the ledge. Her feet slipped out from underneath her as she made her speedy landing and she crashed to the floor.

"My Lady, you will ruin your dress laying on the stone." Once more Grima reached out his arm, this time to bring Eowyn to her feet.

Eowyn had hit her head quite hard when she landed. The shooting pain in her left eye made her want to cry out, but she bit her tongue to prevent it. '_I can not let him think I am afraid.'_ She told herself. In truth, she could not remember being more scared in her life, save for the last time she had been cornered by him. She felt his hands on her stomach and side as he began to pull her to her feet.

"Leave me alone!" she exclaimed. "I can get up myself!" She hated it more than ever when Worm touched her. Even through her clothes, she felt that his awfulness and clammy hands were rotting her flesh. Moving to her feet as quickly as possible, she felt a sharp pain in her forehead. Uncontrollably she let out a soft whimper as she held her hand to the forming bruise. Not wanting to let Grima see the fear in her eyes she turned away and ran down the hall as fast as she could, just wanting to get away from him.

From down the hall, a tall figure watched young Eowyn sprint away to the dinner hall. His feelings unsettled by the events that just happened by the window before him. He stayed hidden around the corner until the slouching dark figure was out of sight, before making his way to dinner.

TBC


	3. Of Dinner Rolls and fresh Air

Eowyn felt nauseous. She felt this way after every encounter that she had with Worm. Looking at the food on her plate, she wished she did not feel so sick. They were having venison stew, and she really did enjoy having it, but she feared eating any would make her sick.

"What's the matter Eowyn? You usually are on your second bowl by now, and you barely touched that." Eomer's' elven-year-old friend spoke.

"I don't feel good." Eowyn replied solemnly.

Eomer gave his sister a worried look. "What happened? You were fine earlier."

Eowyn stared at her food a little longer before glancing up and saying. "Worm was in the hall, he was bothering me again."

"Ha!" Eomers' friend laughed. "Who knew that the almighty Eowyn could be afraid of such a pathetic excuse for a human being."

Eowyn threw her bread roll at him. "I am not afraid of him!" a scowl played at her lips, "I just do not like him, he gives me a creepy feeling."

"Which is fear." He said with a smirk.

"Shut that hole in your face!!" Eowyn retorted, "I am not scared of Worm! Or anyone!"

Eomer nudged his friend in the side, "Leave Eowyn alone."

She glared at the boy one more time before picking up her spoon and forcing the hot food down her throat. She would show him, and everyone—she was _not_ afraid of Grima Wormtounge.

A few minutes later after Eowyn had managed to choke down the stew and most of her other roll; she turned around on the bench she was sitting on and took in the scene around her. Couples were dancing merrily on the floor, and men were drinking and singing songs about barmaids and war. At the front table, Eowyn could see her uncle eating with the sons of Gondor and his men.

Whenever there were parties like this in Edoras there was little for Eowyn to do after she finished her meal. If she were a few years older, than she could partake in the dancing, but for the most part, she was to sit at their table until told to go to bed. And judging by the lack of drunks in the room, Eowyn knew that sleeping was far off. She probably had a couple more hours of doing nothing until her maid came.

A few minutes later Eomer and his friend got up to talk to some other boys across the room. Eowyn sighed, there were no girls her age that went to these parties, and the boys would not talk to her.

For a time she watched Theodred dance with a young lady Eowyn had often seen him with. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when at the end of the dance Theodred and the lady kissed. "Ew!" she said aloud.

Theodred turned at the noise and laughed. "Something wrong Eowyn?" he asked, holding the woman a little closer.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked with pursed lips.

The woman laughed. "You will enjoy kissing as much as we do some day."

The little shield maiden stuck out her tongue. "I doubt that!" she retorted. "I am going to be too busy in battle to have time for silly things like kisses." She swung her feet from the bench and jumped to the ground.

As she approached him Theodred noticed something, "Eowyn, what happened to you eye?" he bent down and gently touched the forming bruise that surrounded her left eye.

Eowyn pushed his hand away quickly, "Nothing." She said with all haste. "It must have happened when Eomer and I were fighting today." Quickly changing the subject, she asked. "Theodred, I'm bored, can we show the Sons of Steward the plains of Rohan now?"

A small smile formed on Theodreds' face. "I understand that these sort of things can be terribly dull for a litt—young girl like yourself." He said, catching himself. "But we are not going riding now, for it is far too dark and there are orcs out at this time of night." He watched the disappointment rise in his cousins' face. "However Eowyn, I see no harm in you stepping outside for a little fresh air." He said. "But go no further than the stables, you hear?"

Eowyn nodded happily and wrapped her arms around Theodred's legs, "Thank you Cousin!" she yelled as she ran towards the door. She pushed open the sturdy door and stepped out into the cool night air.

Sorry its short...TBC soon...


	4. Stars and Secrets

Eowyn pushed open the sturdy door and stepped out into the cool night air. She walked past a support pillar and stepped up to the edge of the stone walkway that surrounded that Golden Hall. She dangled her feet over the edge and sat there content, for she could hear the sound of horses stamping in the stable before her and it left her at peace.

She sat there for she did not know how long. Time flew when you were lost in thought. Eowyn was then startled by a soft voice behind her.

"May I join you my lady?"

Eowyn turned to see the younger son of Gondor standing behind her. "You are supposed to call me Eowyn." She said to him. "But yes, you can sit with me Faramir."

Faramir laughed. "My mistake." He came and sat beside the little girl and looked out over Edoras. "What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. Don't you like to dance and talk with the other grown ups?" Eowyn questioned.

He shook his head. "Not especially no, I find it all very crowded and quite noisy." He turned to Eowyn with a smile on his face. "And to be completely honest, I'm terrified of dancing."

Eowyn tilted her head to the side. "You're what?"

"Dancing." Faramir repeated. "I am utterly terrified of it, I always step on my partners feet."

Eowyn giggled. "That is silly."

He turned to her with soft eyes. "Is there not anything that frightens you Eowyn?"

Grima instantly appeared in Eowyn's' mind. She grit her teeth and forced the image of his pale face away. "No." she said quickly. "I am going to be a shield maiden, I cannot be scared of anything."

Faramir laughed. "I am sure you will be the best shield maiden in Middle Earth, but you are still a child. There must be something that scares you?"

Eowyn shook her head quickly, wishing that the son of the steward would change the subject.

She got her wish for a time as they sat and stared at the fields surrounding Edoras for a time. Eowyn turned to face Faramir as she watched him look around the city. She smiled slightly. He was rather handsome, but she knew that she would never admit it to anyone. Slowly his blue eyes moved up to the stars.

"Beautiful are they not?"

She looked up and nodded. "They remind me of winking eyes, the way that they twinkle"

Faramir laughed. "I have never looked at them that way." He stared at them a little more. "However I can certainly see where you are coming from."

"I love the stars." Eowyn sighed leaning back on her hands so she could look at them easier. "The quilt that is in my room is covered in them." Her voice got a little quieter before she added. "My mother made it for me -- before she died."

Faramir turned soft eyes on the girl beside her, who had tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "My mother died too." He said quietly. "She was very sick."

Eowyn nodded slowly. "The same for my mother. She missed my father too much."

Faramir desperately searched his mind for something that would take her out of this mood. He did not want to see her cry, seeing any child cry was painful enough. There was something about Eowyn though, that drew him to her. Her spunky, cheerful attitude was something so different from any of the other children he had known. He did not want to see her upset. A smile split his face as he got an idea.

"You like stars, you say?" Eowyn turned to him and nodded.

"Well, when you are older, and become the beautiful maiden that I know that you shall be." He smiled as he saw her blush a little. "Then you will have to come to Minas Tirith."

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because my mother had a mantle that she often wore. It was a beautiful blue, and it was covered in stars. It is too big for you now, but I assure you when you grow, you may have it."

Eowyns' eyes lit up. She felt so privileged to receive a present from her new friend. Especially one that had belonged to his mother. "Really?"

Faramir nodded. "I will be sure to put it in safe keeping until you are grown." Just as he finished his sentence, he was jolted to the side as Eowyn threw herself at him.

"Thank you Faramir! Thank you!" she cried. "I cannot wait until I am grown up like you!"

Faramir looked down at her and smiled, carefully returning the embrace. his smile quickly faded when he saw the dark circle around her eye. He had thought that the hasty fall from the windowsill had caused more than just a scream. "Eowyn." He asked carefully. "How did you get that bruise on your face?" Faramir hated to play dumb when he truly knew the answer, but he felt that there was more to that dark man than just what was seen in the hall.

Eowyn open her mouth to say she got it when she was fighting Eomer, but she stopped. She did not want to lie to Faramir; he had just offered her the starry mantle that his late mother had worn. She did not want to take advantage of his friendship. "I-"she stuttered, "I-I fell." After all, it was partly truthful. "From the windowsill on my way to dinner."

"The one that looks over the sparring field?"

Eowyn nodded. "The one."

Faramir turned gentle eyes to her, not wanting to make her upset. "Are you sure it was from the fall?"

"Yes!" Eowyn spoke, exasperated, standing to her feet. "It does not even hurt! Why does everyone keep asking me?"

Faramir turned the other way. "I am sorry Eowyn. I was just concerned."

"Well I am fine!" she retorted. "It is just a bruise! And it never would have happened if Worm wasn't bothering me!" she clapped her hand to her mouth, furious that she had just told Faramir what she had so desperately been trying to hide from everyone else. "I mean—"

"Nay Eowyn. Do not try to retell the tale. I heard you the first time." Faramir spoke.

Eowyn's hands fell from her face. "Faramir—do not tell anyone what I have said."

He turned to her, more concerned than he was before. "Why should I tell no one Eowyn? He was harassing you, there are things that adults like myself know that should not be occurring when someone is simply 'bothering' you."

"Faramir." Eowyn pleaded, she felt her hear pounding in her chest, thumbing loudly. Was it because she was scared that Worm would find out, was it that she did not want anyone else to know, or was it because Faramir was genially worried about her? She watched him as he pondered over what to do.

dun dun DUN!!!!!


End file.
